The activation of a restraining system in a vehicle collision is in principle determined by the collision type or crash type and the collision severity or crash severity. It is known that both the crash type and the crash severity to be expected are assessed via the combined signal evaluation of acceleration sensors, roll rate sensors, and pressure sensors, as well as anticipatory sensors, for example, radar, which are integrated into a vehicle. The signal profiles and the change in speed in the longitudinal and lateral directions are evaluated via the acceleration sensors; the continuation of a vehicle rollover movement about the longitudinal axis is evaluated via the roll rate; two-dimensional collision contacts are detected via the pressure sensors; and a collision speed and a collision overlap are detected essentially via anticipatory sensors. It is also known that evaluation algorithms as well as the sensor configuration are designed and applied based on standardized crash tests.
In European Published Patent Appln. No. 2 289 753, acceleration signals in the x, y, and z directions are used for detecting an airborne state.
German Published Patent Appln. No. 102 35 567 discloses a device for detecting a rollover event.